


Pool Party

by GreatGawain



Series: The Adventures of Pink Floyd [11]
Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Not Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatGawain/pseuds/GreatGawain
Summary: It's Roger's birthday. He decides to have a pool party in the evening, but his bandmates have decided it's time to start celebrating sooner rather than laterSomething of an AU story I guess? Only in the sense than it ignores the linear progression of band history. Also not sure if it really qualifies as a crack fic but since it bends the timeline a bit I tagged it as such anyway
Series: The Adventures of Pink Floyd [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Pool Party

Clear autumn sunlight glittered down through the rippling waters, a bright coating of gold playing through the waves. Bubbles trickled up towards the surface like tiny diamonds floating in liquid glass, only to disappear when met with long, slender fingers. A hand was dipped into the pool and trailing through the crisp waters – and above that, more Waters.  
Roger was reclining lazily on an inflatable raft. With his eyes closed he turned his face directly towards the sun, pleased by the juxtaposition of the warm rays and the cool water. His personal island bobbed every so gently when a breeze would pass through and kiss his skin. Eyes still shut, he brought a hand up to the back of his neck and flicked his hair over the edge of the float to allow his neck to air out. The very ends of his brown mane dipped into the water and waved like the most delicate of sea plants. The only sounds that reached his ears were the gentle chirp of birds, the soft brush of leaves in the wind, the quiet lapping of the water against his legs that were too long for the float and had to hang over the edge – and the sound of a door sliding shut followed by bare feet slapping quickly against the pool deck. Roger furrowed his brow.

As the footsteps simultaneously grew faster and louder, he only had enough time to open his eyes before the unthinkable happened: a loud crash sliced through the air and a wall of water curled over him from behind his head. He held his breath just in time as the tidal wave (thankfully) missed the majority of his body but did throw enough water onto his chest to jolt him the rest of his way out of the peaceful rest he was enjoying. Roger shot up and whirled around to see a tangle of dark brown curls sink under the surface, then reappear right next to the raft. An all-too-familiar, mustached face grinned up at him.

“Morning, Roger! Happy birthday! Did I surprise you?”  
Roger tried his best not to smack him.  
“Thank you, Nicholas. Sure.” He lightly sighed, then reached over to the edge of the pool and picked up his aviator sunglasses. “Would you be so kind as to tell me what the hell you’re doing here? The party isn’t until tonight, you know.”  
Nick frowned. “If you thought I was going to let you hog this luxurious piece of southern American countryside to yourself, then you really don’t know me that well at all, do you?” he replied, gesturing to their surroundings. Some wheeling and dealing courtesy of his bandmate’s new girlfriend had earned him a vacation to the States, in what Roger guessed was considered the American version of a country home. It was still warm enough here in Virginia that he was lucky enough to be able to throw a pool party for his birthday, but it seemed Nick was about ten hours ahead of schedule.  
“Suppose you have a point…” he conceded. The water now much too choppy to return to his peaceful drifting, he carefully propped himself up on his elbow and shifted his weight to lay on his side.

“It’s lovely out here, innit?”  
“Capital,” Nick agreed, flipping over to float on his back in the water.  
“Though it was much more lovely before you interrupted my sunning…”  
Nick opened one eye. “Would a home-baked birthday cake make you rethink that sentiment?”  
Roger gasped the tiniest breath and his mouth immediately began to water. “…Red velvet with extra cream cheese icing and-”  
“-fresh strawberries on top? Child’s play; it’s resting comfortably in the fridge as we speak.”  
He was practically drooling as he closed his eyes and pictured the decadent dessert. Nick’s culinary skill was famously unparalleled, especially when it came to confections. It seemed to come as effortlessly to him as walking.  
“Remind me to talk to Steve about changing your position from drums to band caterer. Thank you,” he added graciously. Nick returned his smile.  
“Looks like we’ve more early partiers,” he commented with his gaze fixed behind Roger’s head.

He looked up to see David waving at them as he pulled his shirt over his head and Richard closing the back door behind them. He spoke his greeting instead, as his hands were full carrying two cases of beer. By the time he had set them down and started opening them, David was already wading through the water to join his friends.  
“Happy birthday, Rog. Enjoying Ginger’s gift? Pays to have American connections, eh?” he winked, but Roger was frowning.  
“Great, my two _least_ favorite people,” he grumbled. Another jarring splash of water, this time to the face, made him splutter. “HEY! Fuck off!”  
“Now George, just because you’re the birthday boy doesn’t mean you can be rude. Don’t forget who made this possible, now,” David scolded with a chuckle. The look in his eye carried the slightest bit of sincerity, though, and Roger conceded to the truth with a mild apology.

Richard finally walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down, letting his legs dangle in the water. He handed a beer to each of his bandmates and gave a nod to the second eldest. “Happy birthday. They didn’t have shit in these American stores, so I had to go with the next best option. Hope you don’t mind Guinness Draught.”  
“...That’s… actually my favorite, thank you,” Roger remarked, raising an eyebrow. His bandmate’s eyes lit up, but he said nothing more in response.  
Nick rolled into an upright position and raised his bottle. “How about a toast to the birthday boy? Here’s to many more years with our lovely Roger – but not _too_ many, if you know what I mean.” Roger would have kicked him in the head if he were just a few inches closer.  
Richard also raised his beer. “That’s a nice idea! Here’s to Roger: may you never break another string and may your gong never fall off its hinges again.” They all laughed, recalling the St. Tropez concert where a particularly enthusiastic gong beating resulted in their roadies scrambling to hang the instrument back on its stand mid-performance.  
“To Mr. Waters and his large nose, large ego, and surely large –”  
“THANK YOU, Dave, and the rest of you: your words are very much appreciated,” he interrupted while the guitarist and drummer snickered irreverently. “Not sure how I came to have such… thoughtful bandmates.”  
“What are we waiting for? Cheers!” Richard declared, and they all brought their beverages together with the satisfying _clink_ of chilled glass.

The bottle had just touched his lips when something caught Roger’s vision out of the corner of his eye. He peered over the side of the beer and looked back at the house. Suddenly, his eyes widened to an almost impossible size and he heard Richard choke and start coughing.  
“Oh my God, is that-?!”  
 _“SYD?!”_  
“What the HELL are you-?!”  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROG! I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO SKINNY DIPPING!”

They were all suddenly staring at Syd, who was jumping up and down at the edge of the pool, clearly overcome with joy. Roger’s mouth gaped open at the sight of his friend, not only because he was surprised to see him, but because he was out in broad daylight, hopping around gleefully, wearing… absolutely nothing. Richard gasped and turned away, shielding his blushing face with his hands. Nick stayed frozen for a moment longer, then started laughing so hard he forgot to tread water and nearly drowned himself. His laughter alternated with coughing and gagging as he struggled to keep his head up. David simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. Roger, meanwhile, was so taken aback by the sight before him he lost his balance on the raft and fell face first into the water, the untouched beer sinking to the pool floor beneath him. He scrambled back onto the inflatable and pushed the hair out of his face.

“Syd! What the hell?! Get in the Goddamn house and put some FUCKING clothes on!” he shouted. Syd simply shook his head at him.  
“Not before I fulfill a childhood dream!” he giggled. With a running start he leapt into the pool and showered the rest of them with the splash from a cannonball. When he resurfaced, he swam over to where Richard was sitting and held out a hand, giving him an impish smirk. The keyboardist refused to make eye contact but handed him a beer anyway, careful to keep his gaze above the water…  
“I’ve gotta say, Syd,” Nick breathed through numerous throat clearings, “that’s probably the best birthday present Rog’s ever gotten to date!”  
“I beg to differ…” Roger groaned as the two shared their own toast with each other, laughing. Syd pulled himself out of the water enough to grab a foam pool noodle off the deck, flashing the group with a lovely view of his bare backside in the process, then sank back down to float with his arms crossed on top of the floatation device, beverage in hand.  
“Aw, someone’s got to wear the ‘birthday suit’ today so if you won’t, then I will,” he stated. Roger put his forehead to the raft and sighed as his drenched friends chuckled.  
“Besides, this isn’t my only gift to you – even if it _is_ the best one,” he hinted. “I brought enough grass to get you stoned until your next birthday.”  
At least there was a silver lining to this madness. Roger sighed again, this time with relief. “Thanks, mate. Now will you _please_ put some swim shorts on at the very least?”  
Syd’s eyes laughed at him. “I didn’t bring any, actually.”  
“Oh come on!”  
“Alright alright, I’ll wear my knickers instead. Don’t say I never did you any favors.”

“Nice arse, Syd! Nude is a really fetching look for you!” David called out cheekily as the former exited the pool. Nick whistled seductively while Syd struck a pose or two before laughing his way back into the house to David’s screeching. It was Richard’s turn to shake his head, despite the grin creeping onto his lips. Roger finally found himself smirking as well. He still had the house for the rest of the week; he supposed his sunbathing could wait until tomorrow, for it seemed like he now had the rest of the day cut out for him, thanks to his friends. And though he wouldn’t admit it, he was rather glad for their unexpected intrusion. It was going to be a birthday to remember for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write anything but the weather is SO NICE where I live today I felt like writing something that reflected that good atmosphere. I've also been doing some beaching lately and I wanted to use that as some inspiration too  
> I know it technically doesn't make sense for Syd to be there but who else would show up to Rog's birthday for some nakey swims LMAO  
> I didn't have a particular year in mind anyway so don't think too much about it and just let the story happen hm~~


End file.
